


Goodnight Yuri

by Xenafox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Drunkenness, Feelings, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: A little fic based on the end credits of episode 10. Oh what Yuri doesn't remember! Good thing Viktor cares and is...suddenly falling in love.





	

"Be my coach Viktor, be my coach!" 

"I...."

"Please! Pleeeeaaaase!"

All eyes were on them. Everyone left at the banquet awaited the response from Viktor. Why couldn't they watch that cute little Japanese boy wiggle his butt instead? Viktor felt his nerves start to go haywire, and they never did that. He was always so poised, always had a handle on things.

Yuri was wrecking it all, somehow. That cute, half-dressed young skater had his thoughts threatening to spiral out of control, and he couldn't have that. 

"I think we better get you back to your room and in bed. Tomorrow will be a long day after all." He could almost hear the sound of disappointment as his peers and their guests had hoped he would give Yuri some kind of solid answer. 

It was the right thing to do though. Viktor wasn't sure where Yuri's coach had gone, and was anyone else in the room responsible for him? If so, they hadn't done a good job once he was introduced to the champagne. 

Hell, they probably left when the stripper pole came out. How Christophe got away with that one he'd never know. 

In response to saying he needed to get him to his room, Yuri just buried his head in Viktor's shirt again. "Okay! Whatever you say...!"

Of course, if he thought it was going to be easy, he was wrong. Somehow Viktor got him into his pants and out to the taxi. For reasons unknown to him, Yuri was in a different hotel than the rest of them and it was a short drive. A VERY short drive. Had Yuri not been so drunk off his ass, they could have easily walked. 

Instead, Viktor found himself stuffed with him in the taxi. As soon as they were in, Yuri had started cuddling right up to him. That, was fine. Viktor loved it. He'd felt a start in his chest, even saw a spark before his eyes when Yuri had jumped on him and asked him to be his coach. He didn't have adequate time to search for meaning right then and there. 

The taxi was not an appropriate place either. "Oh Viktor, you're so comfortable. So, so comfortable. I'm so tired after our dance!"

"Yes, and after all that champagne. You're not going to feel so well tomorrow," Viktor responded with a little bit of a laugh. Oh, the boy was cute, so, so cute. It wasn't like he had never ever noticed him around before, but...

"I'll be fine! Fine, I'll be fine," he slurred a little. His hand found Viktor's thigh, sliding over it. "I'm really fine."

"Uh-huh." Viktor didn't think too much of the thigh touching, even if it sent little tingles of joy through his whole body. The other skater was just cuddly. 

"So'reyou." Yuri was barely understandable as he began to slide down next to Viktor, his hand nearing toward his crotch.

"What the- hey! When did you take off your seat belt!?" Viktor asked, his immediate reaction being putting his hand on Yuri's head to push him away. Unfortunately, his hand was at an angle and he shoved Yuri's head down a bit.

Yuri started to palm him through his pants. "Aaaay, gimme a minute, how do I take these pants off..."

"No, no," Viktor swallowed and reached for that eager hand to pull it away. God, no, he was - that bit of suggestion, tiny bit of touch, it was enough to immediately start getting to him and he turned away uncomfortably. "Come on Yuri control yourself!"

Yuri struggled a little bit, still reaching for him. He didn't fight too much though. He was too drunk to put in any real effort. "But I wanna...I wanna...I've never sucked on..."

And then Viktor held up his hand to stop him. He felt so stupid! He should have seen the behavior coming with the way Yuri held his face in the dance, the way he moved his talented little body against him with that stupid tie around his head.

"Pleeeaaaaase," Yuri said, trying to climb on him. What purpose that really would have served in the backseat of a taxi Viktor wasn't sure, but he pushed him off again. 

"No. Sit down." They were almost there and so he didn't bother to tell him to buckle up. Viktor breathed a sigh of relief as Yuri pouted but settled on his arm, cuddling him again. 

Now that- that was nice. Viktor couldn't remember the last time he cuddled another living thing that wasn't his dog. It was sad, maybe, but no one ever struck him quite like that. No one except the man with his head on his shoulder, bleary-eyed and hammered out of his mind. And to think, life had started to get dull!

Somehow he hauled his new friend out of the taxi, and inside the hotel. Yuri tripped over several invisible things and said hello to a lamp post (that was followed by an attempt to dance on it), but Viktor got him in. Mostly he wrapped an arm around Yuri's waist. That had the other man giggling and clinging to Viktor and going in any direction he was steered. 

When they got to the room, there was a challenge and Viktor sighed. "Do you have the key card?"

"UUuuum yea somewheres in my pants I guess."

"Oh, hang on. Did you stay with your coach?" He knocked on the door, staring at it intently and waiting for an answer as Yuri let go of him and shuffled around. Viktor assumed he was searching his pockets.

Then he turned to see Yuri with his pants off again, holding them upside down and shaking out money along with his ID and key card. "Found it!"

"Yuri!"

"What?" 

Viktor shook his head and bit back a smile as he picked up the card. He didn't bother telling him to put the pants back on. It was time to make him go to bed anyway. As he opened the door to the empty room, Viktor realized he would be helping with that as well. There were two beds, but no sign of anyone else staying there. Maybe it was just Yuri for the night. 

They walked in and Yuri immediately squeaked something out about having to pee and ran into the bathroom. Viktor nodded and looked around, a little anxious. He was in a hotel room, with a man who was obviouly interested in him, and he was feeling it too. But the other man was drunk - very, very drunk and Viktor was amazed he hadn't thrown up and passed out yet. 

So, what was he to do? He had to make sure Yuri safely got to sleep. Maybe the minute he hit a nice soft bed he would pass out. Viktor set about fluffing the pillows and pulled the blanket back for Yuri to get in, his mind buzzing. Would he be a good coach? The idea itself was intriguing. He'd thought about it before, but no one had really ever asked him directly. He was an idol in the skating world which meant some found him imtimidating and unapproachable. He didn't think he was. Viktor tried to be friendly to his fellow skaters, and his fans. 

It didn't help that he completely withdrew at times. 

Suddenly he was struck by Yuri jumping on him, making them both tumble to the bed. Yuri was reduced to his undies yet again. He'd even taken off his tie and glasses! "I drank water," he whispered in Viktor's ear as if he was trying to come onto him with that line. He probably was. 

Viktor giggled without meaning to and struggled to get away. "Good!" He didn't know what else to say or do. Yuri rolled them so he laid on top of Viktor, grinning down at him. "Yuri..?"

"Say my name again..."

Oh no. And still, he did it. "Yuri." Viktor looked up at him, his eyes lined up with those unfocused ones hovering above him. "Yuri, what're you doing?" he asked softly, one arm going around him. 

"I want you," Yuri replied, and let his face drop next to Viktor's. His breath was hot on Viktor's cheek, making his heart beat faster. His whole body responded as he felt the bare skin under his hand.

That wasn't all. Viktor could feel too that Yuri was hard and there was very little holding him back. 

More than anything he wanted to ask Yuri why, why he had chosen him, why he was on top of him...but he couldn't. That conversation when Yuri was so drunk that his lips were on Viktor's ear, his hips moving to grind against him...

Viktor let out a heavy sigh. For a moment, he let his control slip. His hand slid up Yuri's back, to his neck, to carefully carress his hair. He let Yuri kiss his cheek, his jawline, even his neck. His body was on fire. 

It was when Yuri's lips met his own and Viktor felt the urge to spread his legs beneath Yuri's movements that his senses kicked back in. He took charge of Yuri's attempted kiss only to capture his lips very briefly. "Yuri, no," he then whispered to him.

"Huhwha?"

"No." Viktor began to sit up, making Yuri move. "This isn't the time for this. I have to go."

"Viktor?" Yuri watched him and Viktor could see the mix of yearning and sadness in his face.

"Hey. You gotta go to bed. And so do I," Viktor reasoned gently. He cupped Yuri's cheek and gazed at him. When he wasn't stumbling drunk and looked so eager, he was even cuter. "Go to sleep for me Yuri?"

"You gonna...you gonna be my coach?"

"Ah well-"

He was saved the awkward answer of 'I don't know' by being asked yet another question. "Will you hold me til I fallsleep?" Yuri asked.

Given the lack of protest when Viktor had stopped him and his own desire for some affection, it took him maybe a second to decide. "Yes. I'll need to remove my coat but yes."

"Nnnn...no." Yuri took his arm, tugging. "Please just lay with me. I'm so tired," said Yuri as he moved off of Viktor completely to lay beside him.

Where all that energy had gone from a minute ago he couldn't know, but Viktor was thankful. He rolled over slowly and took Yuri in his arms. "Just until you fall asleep, okay?"

"Okay," Yuri said, wiggling closer to him as if he couldn't stand even an inch of space. 

"Good night, Yuri," Viktor said as his thoughts began to process again. What a position he was in! How was he supposed to handle it? Somehow the thought of talking to Yuri about it the next day seemed wrong. He squeezed him and registered a soft little content sound.

There was no way he could think well while in his current position.

Yuri fell asleep quickly enough. When he heard the snores, Viktor rolled him away. He immediately felt a loss when their bodies broke contact and he pulled away to stand up. What was that, then? And why?

Viktor checked that the blankets covered Yuri and picked up the trail of clothing he'd left from the bathroom to the bed. He poured a glass of water and left it on the nightstand next to the bed. He left the bathroom light on so Yuri could see if he needed to stumble to it later in the night. Hopefully the young man would wake up well. And hopefully he wouldn't be embarrassed.

Viktor wasn't. He didn't know if he should be. What he did know was that he was exhausted. 

He was relatively sure Yuri was taken care of for the time being and went for the door. He opened it, took one last look at Yuri's sleeping figure, and left the hotel room.


End file.
